kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi:WikimediaNotifier/notifications
| height = | cityofbirth = Três Corações | countryofbirth = Brazil | position = Sulmues | youthyears = 1952–1956 | youthclubs = Bauru AC | years = 1956–1974 1975–1977 | clubs = Santos New York Cosmos | caps(goals) = 412 (470) 56 (31)NASL Player Profile - Pele | nationalyears = 1957–1971 | nationalteam = Brazil | nationalcaps(goals) = 92 (77) }} .]] Edison Arantes do Nascimento, KBE, (lindi më 23 tetor të vitit 1940 në Três Corações, Brazil), i njohur si Pelé, është ish fubollist brazilian, i vlerësuar nga shumica si futbollisti më i mirë i të gjitha kohërave. Ka fituar titullin "Atleti i Shekullit" nga Komiteti Olimpik Ndërkombëtarë. Në Brazil llogaritet si hero kombëtar, i njohur nga arritjet dhe kontributet në futboll, u shpall ambasador zyrtar botëror i FIFA-s dhe thesar kombëtar nga qeveria braziliane. Gjithashtu është i njohur për reagimet e tija për të ndihmuar ndryshimin e politikave për të varfërit (shenimin e golit të 1 000-të ua dedikoi fëmijëve të varfër brazilian). Gjatë karierës u bë i njohur si "Mbreti i Futbollit" (O Rei do Futebol), "Mbreti Pelé" (O Rei Pelé) ose thjesht ti "Mbreti" (O Rei). Talenti i tij u njoh nga futbollisti Waldemar de Brito, i cili u angazhua që Pelé të luante për Santos Futebol Clube që në moshën 15 vjeçare dhe në moshën 16 vjeçare u angazhua për kombëtaren braziliane, kurse në moshën 17 vjeçare fitoi Kampionatin e parë Botërorë në futboll. Përkundër ofertave të shumta nga klubet futbollistike evropiane, kushtet e atëhershme ekonomike dhe rregullativat futbollistike braziliane mundësuan që të përfitonte Santos FC ku u angazhua për gati dy dekada, deri në vitin 1974. Pelé luajti si një sulmues i brendshëm e më vonë u njoh si lojtar udhëheqës, rregullues i lojës. Është golashenuesi numër një i të gjitha kohërave i kombëtares braziliane të futbollit dhe i vetmi futbollist fitues i tre kupave botërore. Në vitn 1962 ishte pjesë e ekipit brazilian, por për shkak të një lëndimi në ndeshjen e dytë nuk mundi të vahzdojë ndeshjet e mëtejme të kupës. Zyrtarisht në nëntor të vitit 2007 FIFA shpalli se do ta dekorojë me medaljon të artë të kampionatit botërorë të vitit 1962 edhe përkundër mos pjesmarrjes së tij në finale duke e bërë lojtar të vetëm me tre medalje të arta të kampionateve botërore. Jeta e hershme Pelé lindi në Três Corações, Brazil, ishte i biri i futbollistit të Fluminenzes,r Dondinho (João Ramos do Nascimento) dhe Maria Celeste Arantes.Robert L. Fish; Pelé (1977). My Life and The Beautiful Game: The Autobiography of Pelé, Chapter 2. Doubleday & Company, Inc., Garden City, New York. ISBN 0-385-12185-7 U emërua sipas zbuluesit amerikan Thomas Edison,Anibal Massaini Neto (Director/Producer), (2004). Pelé Eterno film. Brazil: Anima Producoes Audiovisuais Ltda. International: Universal Studios Home Video., por më shumë i pëlqen të e thirrin Edison. Fillimisht fitoi llagapin Dico, nga familja e tij. Llagapin "Pelé" e mori gjatë ditëve shkollore kur gabimisht shqiptoi emrin e portierit të skuadrës Vasco da Gama, Bilé, duke e quajtur "Pilé". Fillimisht e urrente këtë llagap, kështu që u largua nga shkolla për shkak të sulmit ndaj shokëve të klasës për thirrjen e tij me atë llagap, , por sa më shumë që ankohej aq më shumë e thirrnin. Në autobiografinë e tij, Pelé thotë se nuk kishte idenë se çfar domethënie kishte llagapi, as edhe shokët e tij nuk e dinin. Edhe pse fjala rrodhi nga emri Bilé dhe pa asnjë kuptim në spanjollisht, në irlandisht fjala peile që shqiptohet njejtë, don të thotë futboll. Duke u rritur në varfëri në Bauru, São Paulo, Pelé fitonte para shtesë duke pastruar këpucë në Klubin e Atletikës Bauru në ditët e ndeshjes. Mendonte të luante me babanë e tijë kariera e të cilit në klubin Atlético Mineiro përfundoi herët për shkakë të lëndimit në gju, kështu nuk mund t'i ofronte futboll të vërtetë kështu që Pèle zakonisht luante me një top të krijuar nga letrat të shtrënguara me lidhës ose me greipfruit. Në vitin 1954 disa antarë të ekipit Ameriquinha duke u përfshirë dhe Pelé u ftuan t'i bashkangjiten ekipit Baquinho që udhëheqej nga lojtari ndërkombëtarë brazilian Waldemar de Brito, i cili luajti në vitin 1934 në Kampionatin Botëror të Futbollit në Itali. Në vitet e tija të 15-ta iu bashkangjit ekipit brazilian Santos FC për të rinj, kurse pas një sezoni kaloi në ekipin për të rritur. Karriera Karriera në klube Karriera në kombëtaren braziliane Çmimet Me klube * , Santos (garimet zyrtare) **Campeonato Paulista: 1958, 1960, 1961, 1962, 1964, 1965, 1967, 1968, 1969 dhe 1973The 1973 Paulista was held jointly with Portuguesa. **Torneio Rio-São Paulo: 1959, 1963 dhe 1964The 1964 Torneio Rio-São Paulo was held jointly with Botafogo. **Torneio Roberto Gomes Pedrosa (Taça de Prata): 1968 **Taça Brasil: 1961, 1962, 1963, 1964 dhe 1965 **Copa Libertadores: 1962 dhe 1963 **Kupa Ndërkombëtare: 1962 dhe 1963 **South-American Recopa: 1968 * New York Cosmos **NASL kampionë: 1977 Me kombëtaren * ** FIFA Kampionati Botërorë: 1958, 1962, 1970 ** Roca Cup: 1957, 1963 Të 32 trofetë ekipore sëbashku me Vítor Baían janë futbollistët më me shumë trofe në karierën e tyre. Individuale Statistikat Rekodet në golashenim dhe ndeshje *''Kutiat e hijëzuara paraqesin se garimet e rëndësishme nuk janë zhvilluar në atë vit.'' *''* Paraqet se ky numër është marrë nga tv dhënat në rsssf.com dhe this list.'' Pas futbollit , majtas, dhe zonja e parë Marisa, 13 korrik, 2004.]] Filmografia *''Os Estranhos'' (1969) (TV seri) *''O Barão Otelo no Barato dos Bilhões'' (1971) *''A Marcha'' (1973) *''Os Trombadinhas'' (1978) *''Escape to Victory'' (1981) *''A Minor Miracle'' (1983) *''Pedro Mico'' (1985) *''Os Trapalhões e o Rei do Futebol'' (1986) *''Hotshot'' (1987) *''Solidão, Uma Linda História de Amor'' (1990) *''Mike Bassett: England Manager'' (2001) *''ESPN SportsCentury'' (2004) *''Pelé Eterno'' (2004) - dokumetarë mbi karrierën e Pelès Shih edhe * Loja e bukur Referencat Lidhje të jashtme *National Soccer Hall of Fame - Pele - *BBC 2006 Vote World-Cup Greatest - *Video History of Pelé (from LikeTelevision) - Category:lindje 1940 Category:futbollistë brazilianë Category:futbollistë në kombëtaren braziliane Category:fubollistë në Bauru AC Santos Category:futbollistë në New York Cosmos Category:fitues të FIFA Kampionatit Botërorë Category:aktorë brazilianë af:Pelé ar:بيليه az:Pele bg:Пеле bn:পেলে bs:Pelé ca:Edison Arantes do Nascimento cs:Pelé da:Pelé de:Pelé el:Πελέ en:Pelé eo:Pelé es:Pelé et:Pelé eu:Pelé fa:په‌له fi:Pelé fr:Pelé ga:Pelé gl:Pelé he:פלה hr:Pelé hu:Pelé id:Pelé it:Pelé ja:ペレ ka:პელე kaa:Pelé ko:펠레 la:Pelé (pedilusor) lt:Pelé ml:പെലെ mr:पेले ne:पेले nl:Pelé nn:Pelé no:Pelé pl:Pelé pms:Pelé pt:Pelé qu:Pelé ro:Pelé ru:Пеле simple:Pelé sk:Pelé sl:Pelé sr:Пеле sv:Pelé sw:Pelé tg:Пеле th:เปเล่ tl:Pelé tr:Pelé uk:Пеле vi:Pelé vls:Pelé war:Pelé zh:比利 zh-min-nan:Pelé zh-yue:比利